The Outcast Named Raven
by cmspi
Summary: AU. Another one of my cliche storylines. Raven is the local outcast. What happens when she befriends a strange teen named Gar?
1. Gar

A/N: Hey-lo! I know I'm stupid for starting a _4th _story on top of my other 3, but this is another essential cliché. By the way, for your knowledge…

Robin Richard "Dick" Grayson

Cyborg Victor "Vic" Stone

Starfire Koriand'r or Kori Anders

BB Garfield "Gar" Logan

And Raven, of course, is Raven Roth.

Incase you didn't know.

She was your average 10th Grader. Well, actually, she wasn't. She lived at the local homeless shelter, had naturally purple hair, some kind of jewel on her forehead, and skin that looked as if she hadn't ever been out in the sun. An outcast by the name of Raven. She had a last name, of course, but not even the teachers knew it. To Jefferson High, she was just… Raven.

Even the outest of the outcasts usually had a friend or two, but not her. Everyone felt horribly sorry for the sixteen year old but not quite enough to befriend her. So she was pretty much alone in the world.

On this particular day, Raven was walking down the street. Her pale hands were hidden from view because they were slipped into the pockets of her ratty black jacket. Her jeans were tight not because she wanted them to be, but rather because they were two years old. They barely even covered her skinny ankles.  
It was then that Raven noticed someone that she knew from school. She didn't know his name, but she would know him anywhere. You see, he, like her, was a bit unusual looking. Well, very unusual looking. He had green skin and naturally green hair. No one really knew _how_ this had happened, as they all thought it rude to ask.

She began to walk past him. She was just about past him, believing she was home free, until…

"Hey," the guy said, flashing Raven a handsome, toothy smile.

"Hi," she muttered back, now walking a little faster, trying to escape, afraid of the taunting and teasing that was quite sure to follow the mock friendly greeting.  
"Hey, wait!" he called after her. Sighing, she turned around.

"Yes?" she braced herself for the insults she was sure were coming.

"Don't you… err… go to Jefferson?"

The girl gave but a sharp nod. He smiled again.

"Thought so. I'm Garfield-"he shuddered at the name,"Logan. But please call me Gar. Nice to meet ya."

He stuck out his hand which Raven reluctantly shook. She was surprised, to say the very least.

"And you are…?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Raven." At his look to continue, she quickly did. "Um, Raven Roth."

"Hmm, Raven," he said with a sheepish grin, "I like it. Very catchy. Hey, you wanna come over to my house? I'm having some friends over and-"

Raven was a bit too quick to shake her head "No," and he gave a frown."

"Aw, come on, please? I'll be so happy to have you!"

Sighing, she gave him a quick "Fine," to which he grinned excitedly and began running away. Thinking the whole thing had been a prank, Raven sighed and watched him sadly, and couldn't help but be ecstatic when he shouted, "Watcha waiting for?" At that she actually smiled and ran to catch him. But the time Gar stopped both of them were gasping for breath and laughing. Gar gestured to the house, allowing Raven to walk up to it and enter first. There she found 3 other people, each who exclaimed, "Who are you?"

"Oh, hey guys," said Gar as he entered, "This is Raven Roth from school. Raven, this is Vic Stone-" he pointed to the largest one, an African American boy, "Kori Anders-" he pointed to the only other girl, who had sweeping long red hair, "And Dick Grayson." He pointed at the last one, a boy with pin straight black hair.

"Why'd you bring _her_?" scowled Dick, eyeing the purple-haired girl. Raven frowned and as did Gar.  
"Shut up, Dick! Rae's cool."

Raven almost gasped at the compliment and the nickname. No one had ever called her that before and she kinda liked it.

"Yes, Dick. Perhaps Raven is a… fun girl?"

Kori smiled at Raven as she talked. Raven gave her a small smile back to which Kori rushed forward and hugged her. Raven raised her eyebrows at Gar over Kori's shoulders and he laughed.  
"Kor's big on hugs," he told Raven as she was finally let go by the redhead, "You'll get used to it."

The four teens, along with their new friend, hung out the rest of the afternoon. Raven really grew on her classmates with her charming personality and wonderful sense of humor. As 5 rolled around, however, the kids all had to leave. Dinner time, they said. Raven watched them sadly, afraid that Gar would want her to leave as well. He looked at her sadly.

"Not leaving for dinner, huh?"

"I will if you… want me to," she replied, looking at her toes.

"'Course not, Rae. My parents will be glad to have you."

Raven smiled at him. "Sure?"

"'Course. Why don't I tell you a little bit about my folks, Kay?"

Raven nodded, smiling. Gar sat on the couch and motioned for her to take the seat next to him. She did.  
"My real parents died when I was very little. After I got sick."

"Sick?" asked Raven, regretting asking straight after she did because of the look on Gar's face.

"Well, I was bitten by a weird kinda monkey. Do you think I was born green, Raven?"  
He looked around, almost afraid that someone was watching.  
"Look, can I trust you with a secret?"

Raven nodded quickly, a little bit excited.  
"Not even Kor, Vic, and Dick know this, but…"

He seemed to vanish before her eyes, but looking down she saw that he had really just changed into a small green monkey! Raven gasped as he changed again, this time into a parrot.  
He changed back into a human and sat down next to her.  
"See? But anyway, my parents died. After a little while I made it to America where these two, my "parents" adopted me."

"Do they know?"

"Yeah, them and you are the only ones though."  
Raven looked at his sad eyes. "Why would you trust the old hated homeless girl with such a big secret?"

"'Cause you're awesome. And you're my friend. I trust you, Raven."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. It seemed a great friendship was to blossom between the 2.

A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Meet the Family

A/N: Hey hey hey! What's up guys? Casey here, and ready to write. Yayzers.

Raven was left in Beast Boy's rec room as he went to ask his parents if she could stay. She was nervous that they would say no and scared that after tonight she would never see Gar again.

She looked up when she saw footsteps and saw her green friend standing in the doorway.

"They said you can stay." He smiled his incredibly toothy grin like he had when she first saw him and sat next to her on the couch. "We're having Vegan Lasagna. Is that alright?"

Raven nodded. "Are you a vegan?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep, and quite proud as well. So, Rae, where do you live, anyway?" he asked, looking at her, "We were pretty much talking about me before."

Raven gasped at him, to which he looked confused.

"You mean you don't know?"

He shook his head, now looking very curious.

Raven felt her cheeks burn a little. She could tell that Gar was truly sorry for asking and making her feel embarrassed by his apologetic look.

"Err… I kind of… live at the… Homeless Shelter."

Gar gasped, his eyes wide with shock. "The homeless shelter? Why not the orphanage, at least?"

Raven looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to go there. I would to hate to get my hopes up and feel the rejection of not getting adopted."

Gar frowned at her. "There is no way no friend is going to be living in a homeless shelter."

Raven frowned back. "You're right. You don't need that burden put on your shoulders. I'll let myself out."

He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to shiver a little at the unfamiliar touch.

"That's not what I meant, Raven. I'm getting you out of there. Wait here."

Raven, confused, sat back down and ran a hand through her hair. She once again waited for him to get back. When he did, she could almost hear the excitement in his breathing.

"Mom and Dad said you can stay over here with us for a little while until we sort all this out!" he exclaimed happily, causing her to jump up and gasp in surprise.

"What?" she asked, incredibly confused and shocked.

"I told you, they're the nicest parents ever! Come on, I'll introduce you."

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, this is Raven."

"Hello, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Logan, giving Raven a big hug, "Oh, you are just so skinny! What are those people feeding you?"

"Hi, Raven," said Gar's father, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Raven nodded and looked down to two small children.

"And Raven, this is my little sister Katelyn, and my little brother Jack. They're twins. Mom and Dad were just going to adopt Kate, but they didn't want to separate the two so they adopted Jack as well."

Raven smiled. "That's sweet."

The family and their guest sat down and all ate their dinner together.

"So, Raven," asked Gar's mom during the meal, "I'll drive you down to the shelter to get your things after dinner, okay?"  
"Err…" Raven mumbled, looking at her feet the best she could, "I really have nothing but the backpack I have with me."

Everyone around the table gasped, especially Gar's mother.

"Oh, honey!" she exclaimed, "Right after dinner we're going shopping!"

And she kept true to her word. After both had finished, they got into the Logan's minivan and drove down to the local store. Mrs. Logan bought Raven everything she could get her hands on. New clothes, a bathrobe, and even her own pillow, soap, and deodorant. Raven thanked her for everything and with each item she insisted that she didn't need it but the woman wouldn't let her say no.

When they returned home, Raven was treated to a nice hot shower and a lovely guest room where she got the best night's sleep she had ever had. She got up to a nice breakfast of tofu eggs and soy milk (which was surprisingly good) and then got dressed and was driven to school by Mr. Logan along with Gar.

The two happened to have the same first period English class. Gar sat next to Raven in class happily. They didn't have any other classes together so they went their separate ways until lunch. Raven sat by herself, as usual until Gar came up to her.

"Hey, Raven," he said, smiling. Mrs. Logan had packed them both a good lunch which they began eating.  
"Gar?" Raven asked, softly.

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled, unable to speak because of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He swallowed and took a sip of his water.

"Because you're nice and fun."  
"But…" Raven said sadly, "Everyone hates me. Your reputation will be… ruined."

"Who freaking' cares?" he asked, laughing, "I couldn't care less about that. I'm not going to not hang out with someone because of who likes them! I like you, Raven. I think we could have a great friendship."

"Gar?" she asked again, this time almost in tears.

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled once more.

"Thank you so much."

He nodded, smiling.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Yes, I know, BB's biological parents have the last name of Logan, but oh well. This way is easier. PLEASE review and please also read and review my other stories! Much love!


	3. Zack

A/N: Hello again! Wow, I'm updating surprisingly fast lately. Well, I suppose I'll start writing now. ) Enjoy the chappie! Oh, and by the way, there will be some… sensitive issues in this chapter. I don't mean to offend _anyone_.

Even by the day, Raven and Gar became much closer. They now were practically inseparable, which was quite understandable since they lived down the hall from each other.

Yes, Raven was still living at Gar's house after a month. Mrs. Logan would just not let her leave; no matter how much she insisted that she was prepared to.

"Mrs. Logan, I hate to be such a burden!"

"Oh, Raven!" she exclaimed loudly, startling the girl out of her wits, "You've been nothing but great for the whole family!"  
It was true. She was great for Gar, as he loved having someone to talk to. She was great for little Jack, because she was always there to play with catch with him. She was great for Mr. and Mrs. Logan because she was always willing to do any chore she set them to.

But most of all, she was great for Kate, because Katie had never had a big sister before and she just _loved_ it. Every tiny little problem she had she came to Raven with, from her 1st-grade crush (_Robbie Jefferson, _he's so **dreamy**, Rae!) to help with her homework. And to tell you the truth, it was great for Raven. She loved being Kate's "big sister", she loved playing with Jack, and she even loved doing chores for the adults. But most of all, she loved having a best friend. She loved always having someone her age to talk to.

Once Raven finished helping Mrs. Logan with the dishes, she headed up to her bedroom where she found Gar sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What are _you_ doing in here?"

Gar smiled. "Wouldn't you wanna know?"

Raven rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed with her feet right by her friend. She sighed.

"What's on your mind, Raven?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's… It's a girl thing, Gar."

He smirked at me.

"Girl thing as in "Girl _parts"_," he grimaced, "or as in "Oh my God, guess who Lily likes, LOL!"

Raven laughed. "The second one."

"So tell me, then!"

Raven sighed. "But Gar…"

"Come on, Rae," he pouted at her, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Sighing again, she looked at him. "Fine. Do you know that guy, Zack Daniels?"

Gar nodded. "'Course. Who likes him? Do I know them?"

"Yeah, you know them."

"Oh, really? Jenna? Lila? Oh, is it Kristi? It MUST be Kristi, right?"

"No, Gar."

Gar gasped. "Not Kristi? Than who is it?"

"Gar, you idiot! It's me!"

Gar gasped and, shocked, fell of the bed. "Ow…" he groaned, bumping his head on her hard floor.

Raven climbed to the edge of the bed, looking down at her green friend.

"You okay?" she asked, putting out her hand. He took it, and got up.

"No…" he mumbled, "But you should ask Zack out. He'll say yes."

And she decided to do just that. And he accepted. And before long they were known as the "school's cutest couple".

No one, especially Gar, could believe that Raven had gone from being the outcast to dating one of the most popular guys in school. Everyone thought the relationship was perfect. Little did they know how far from the truth _that_ was.

Zack was driving Raven to the movies that night, as they were on a date. She sat in the passenger seat of his car. Raven was one of the younger kids at the school, and one of the only kids in her grade without a license.

"You should die your hair," said Zack randomly as they arrived. Raven laughed a little at this.

"Yeah, right," she said, grinning at him, "Like that will ever happen."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her head towards him.

"I'm not kidding, Raven."

"What?" she was confused and tried to pull away from him, but that only caused him to put a hand on her arm and grip it tightly.

"You _are _going to die your hair."

Raven's eyes widened.

"What is _the matter_ with you?"

He smacked her, hard, on her arm. She felt the sting and felt tears come to her eyes. Trying her hardest to keep them in, she began to walk away. He grabbed her and punched her in the stomach. She couldn't stop the tears as she kicked him in the crotch and ran as fast as she could away.

She called Gar the second she felt that she was far enough away. He, very worried as he heard her crying, agreed to pick her up. When he pulled up, she hopped in, looking in the rear-view window.

"Raven? What's the matter?" he asked before pulling away.

"Just **go**, Gar!"

He did, but then looked at her again.

"Eyes on the ro-"

"What's that on your arm, Rae?"

"You're going to crash us!"

"What is on your arm, Raven?" This time his voice was firm and demanding. She frowned.

"I'll tell you later."  
"Rav-"

"It's a bruise, Gar! It's a fucking bruise! He hit me. Zack hit me!"

Gar, eyes wide with shock and fear, pulled over immediately as Raven broke out in tears. He offered her his arms and his shoulder to cry on which she accepted. It was going to be a long recovery for this troubled teen.

A/N: Ew. That sucked. It sounded like a Public Service Announcement or one of those movies they show you in Health class. Ick. Anyway, as I always say, PLEASE review and please RxR my other stories. Thank you. Oh, and by the way, that marks the first time I've ever dropped the F-Bomb in one of my stories. It was kinda needed considering the circumstances. If Raven had said "It's a darn bruise" it wouldn't have had quite the same effect. Anyway, hope that didn't offend anyone either, but this is rated T, so…


	4. Stay With Me

A/N: Yes, I agree with a lot of you that it was way too fast and that I could've written it a lot better. But oh well. Well, as might be expected, there's gonna be a whole lot of cursing in this chapter. I'll try to refrain from using "le mot de f", however. Why am I using so much French lately? I don't know. Oh, and by the way, I just noticed that doesn't take the equals sign. Teehee. So in the first chapter when I was telling you the names there was no equal signs. Plus when I do my smilies like that it doesn't take. I guess I'll have to do them like :) from now on. Wow, that was a long author's note. 130 words.

Raven was still crying on his shoulder after half an hour. Gar was absolutely furious with Zack.

"What the hell is his problem?" he thought, "That little asshole, hurting her like this!"  
"Gar?" Raven slowly brought her head from him and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Let's go home."  
He nodded, giving her back one last comforting rub before pulling the car away and driving the long road to home. When they got there, the two quickly ran up the stairs to Raven's room before Gar's parents could ask what was wrong.

"Do you want to be alone?" Gar asked as Raven plopped down on the bed. She shook her head.

"Could you maybe… just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Gar said softly, sitting by the bed and holding her hand until she slowly fell into a slumber. It delighted him that they were so close that after what had just happened she could trust him so much. Once he was certain she was really asleep, he got up and ran back downstairs. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys, walking out to the car he had gotten for his 16th birthday. He climbed in and drove. He knew exactly where he was going but not quite exactly what he was going to do.

He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Confidently, he walked to the door and knocked. A middle-aged woman answered the door.

"What is it, young man?" she asked, smiling widely.  
"Hello, Mrs. Daniels. Could I please see Zack?"

The woman looked down at her watch.

"My, it is rather late, dear. 12 o'clock already!"

"Oh please, Mrs. Daniels, it will only be a moment."

"Oh, okay, honey. He only just got in so he should be up. His room is the first on the left upstairs."

She showed him to the staircase and he ran up. He knocked loudly on the door and was greeted with a, "What do you WANT?"

He opened the door to see Zack, lying on his bed and throwing darts at a dartboard situated on his ceiling. He looked up.

"Who the hell are you?" he scowled at Gar.

"Gar Logan. Now, what is this I hear about you and my friend?"

Zack sat up on his bed.

"Depends. Who's your friend."  
"My friend is Raven Roth," Gar said calmly, "And I'd like to know what entitled you to do what you did."

"Oh come on, buddy," Zack laughed, "She has _purple hair_. Who wants to date a girl with purple hair? I just did what I had to do to get her to listen, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Gar said, clenching his teeth and his fists in trying to control his temper, "I think she's beautiful just the way she is."

Zack snorted. "Beautiful my ass."

Gar grabbed the boy by his collar, pulling him away from his bed. "What was that?"

"Beautiful. My. Damn. Ass."

Gar couldn't stop himself any more. He let his fist launch itself at Zack's eye. He hit it spot on. Zack fell to the ground clutching his eye which Gar could see had already begun to swell. Giving him a swift kick in the stomach, Gar promptly left, returning Mrs. Daniel's smile good-bye and driving home without a single regret.

A/N: Aw, how _romantic_! As always, I'm sorry it's so short. Please review and RxR my other stories. :)


	5. Adoption

A/N: Hello! I know, I've been gone for months and months, but I'm back now. I have like… 5 minutes to write, so this will be short. Sorry again that it took me so long to update!

Gar made it home and walked up the stairs. His parents had already gone to bed so he didn't have to worry about waking them. He checked in on Raven (who was sleeping peacefully) before going to bed.

In the morning, the first thing he did after getting out of bed was go to Raven's room. She was up, looking at the bruise on her arm.

"Hi," she mumbled sadly. He sat next to her on the bed and gave her a half-smile.  
"How are you?" he asked, concerned. She shrugged, frowning.

"Better, I guess. Still bad."

He put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  
"You know I'm here for you."

She nodded before getting up and walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," she called behind her, "Go ahead out, don't worry about me."

Sighing but now shooed away, Gar headed downstairs. His mother, who was setting the table while his father cooked breakfast, looked weirdly at him.

"You look like you haven't slept in days, Garfield! What's the matter? Why aren't you dressed? Have you taken a shower this morning? Are you running a fever?"

She scurried to him and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine, Mom!" he almost yelled as she smelled him as a "shower check". She backed off with a skeptical look. "It's just… Raven isn't feeling well and I'm kind of worried."

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Art?" Mrs. Logan asked of Gar's father, "Worried about Raven. Like a true brother!"

"Yeah," Gar said half-heartedly, "Like a brother."

Mrs. Logan smiled at him. "Speaking of Rae, by the way, we have a little surprise to tell you at breakfast!"

Gar sat down, taking a sip of the milk that his mother had sat out for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father.

"You really ought to get dressed, champ. I don't want your sisters to see you in just your boxers."

"Sisters?" Gar asked curiously.

"Oh! I mean sister and, er, Raven."

Gar raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went back to his milk. Katelyn and Jack walked in, yawning. Mr. Logan picked up Kate and swirled her around in the air. She giggled.  
"Hi, Daddy."  
He ruffled Jack's hair just as Raven walked into the room. She was dressed in a long sleeve shirt to cover the bruise but you could still see the hurt in her eyes. Her eyes lingered on Gar's for a moment before she sat down along with Mr. Logan and the twins. Mrs. Logan served the food before sitting down herself. She looked at her husband, to Raven, and then back at her husband, who nodded.

"Kids," he began, his voice shaking a little, "We've made a very important decision that is going to affect all of us very much. Raven, you know we said you could only stay for a little while."  
Raven looked at the ground, aware of where this was going. Gar's eyes widened.   
"However," Mr. Logan said with a smile, "We've decided to take this back. Rae, we're happy to say…" he reached over and grabbed Mrs. Logan's hand, "We're adopting you!"

Gar and Raven gasped in union before saying, "WHAT? NO!"

The parents, eyes wide, gaped at the two.

"What?" asked Gar's mother, "We thought you'd be delighted!"  
Gar shook his head rapidly. "She _cannot_ be my sister! That would make this so… wrong!"  
"Make what so wrong?" asked Mrs. Logan, confused.

"Uhh…" Gar pulled at his collar, sweating a little and unaware how to explain his outburst away.

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Terrible chapter! But at least I updated, right? Please review or I'll pull a little "no-more-update" stunt again! If you do review, I'll try to update more often. By the way, I tried to upload this way before but the site wouldn't let me.


End file.
